


Back to you

by makingitwork



Series: Peter/Stiles [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas times, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Possessive Peter, Protective Peter, little bit of alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It reminds me that I'm coming home to you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, school swamped me :( 
> 
> But enjoy this :) xx

‘Daddy,’ Hannah drawled, swinging her little five year old legs over the counter from where she was sat. ‘I really, really, really want a reindeer for Christmas,’

Stiles hummed thoughtfully from where he was cutting the carrots ‘we’ll let’s hope Santa brings you one, petal.’

‘I also want him to bring me chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate.’

Stiles beamed, kissing her cheeks, and loading the carrots into the pot ‘an entire stocking full of chocolate.’ He promised, thinking to what they had hidden away. Good thing the kids had inherited his appetite.

The apartment was gorgeous looking, with fairy lights and a large, thick, dark brown tree, heavy and proudly laden with baubles and homemade fairies and stars. _It’s a wonderful life_ was playing, and John and Matthew were asleep on the sofa, watching it, and Claudia was curled in the armchair, little tongue caught between her teeth as she tried to make the perfect snowflake with the child safety scissors. It was warm, and cosy and perfect and golden, and the smell of dinner sizzled happily through the air.

‘Come on, petal,’ Stiles hummed, washing his hands, and hoisting his little girl onto his hip and heading into the living room, he set her down on the sofa, and she cuddled into Grandpa, and Stiles crouched in front of Claudia ‘you doing alright there, Cloud? Want anything?’

Claudia pressed her nose against Stiles’ and snuffled ‘it’s not working, daddy. I keep trying to cut it, but it’s not working,’

‘Try a fresh piece,’ Stiles offered, summoning a fresh piece of paper, and sprinkling it with magic, ‘I’m sure it’ll work better now,’ and he left the quiet of the living room, and sat on his made bed, and called his mate.

‘Stiles? Is something wrong?’

‘No,’ Stiles fell back against the blankets ‘I just missed you, that’s all,’ his voice was small, and he suddenly felt very stupid for calling

Peter sensed it over the phone ‘Stiles,’ he said softly ‘I’ll be back 6 am tomorrow morning. Christmas day, I’ll be there. I miss you more. I miss you, and Claudia and Matthew and Hannah, it’s not for much longer, darling,’

‘I know,’ Stiles closed his head, feeling very hollow ‘I just miss you.’

Peter, on the other side of the line, glared at his paperwork. Why he needed to be out of the state was beyond him, but the business had called for it, and he couldn’t keep sending others to do his work. ‘The delivery boy was wearing a batman shirt, and he fell up the stairs and I nearly started crying because I missed you so much.’

It has the desired effect and Stiles guffaws into his hand, voice a little watery ‘yeah?’

‘Yeah. And I haven’t been able to sleep without anyone kicking me in the ribs.’

Stiles smiles, and rolls his eyes ‘Prissy drama queen.’

‘I’m being honest,’ Peter chuckled ‘it doesn’t feel right without your spastic limbs anymore. I need you.’

Stiles sat up, rubbing his face ‘come home soon, Peter,’ he pleaded ‘I miss your kisses.’

Peter’s heart ached. ‘Ah well, at least I’m good for something.’

Stiles smiled.

…

…

…

The house smelt of cinnamon, chocolate biscuits, Nutella sandwiches and low cholesterol butter. Peter shut the door gently, setting down his bags and smiled. John was asleep on the sofa, and a quick sniff informed him the kids were asleep in their room, and Stiles was in bed. He tiptoed up the steps, and smiled. Stiles was clutching a pillow to his chest, looking small and lost, and Peter slipped into bed, and wrapped his arms around him.

‘Stocking full of chocolate,’ Stiles mumbled in his sleep, and Peter nodded; amused

‘Diabetes for sure,’

‘No,’ Stiles scoffed, snoring a little ‘melted chocolate on chocolate. Dipping chocolate into melted chocolate. Oh Spiderman, stop playing with me,’

Peter rolled his eyes, nuzzling Stiles happily until his mate awoke and beamed

‘Decided to come back to me, eh?’

‘Idiot,’ Peter laughed and Stiles scented him contentedly

‘I made apple pie.’

‘What a good little wife you are,’

‘Idiot.’

…

…

…

‘Pe’er?’ Stiles sniffled into the phone, six years old and crying ‘is that you?’

Peter melted ‘it’s me, baby, I’m here,’

‘I miss you,’ he blinked wetly ‘there are monsters. When are you coming back? I need to show you a drawing I did for you,’

‘I had to go away with work, sweetheart. Remember? Two more days?’

Stiles snuffles, angry and hurt ‘you left me!’ He accuses, even though two days ago he had given Peter his blessing to leave

Peter’s wolf whines, distraught at the words and the blond man holds his phone closer to him, as though he’s cupping Stiles’ neck ‘little one,’ he says gently ‘you’re my favourite.’

Stiles hiccups through his tears ‘you’re _my_ favourite,’ he insists ‘I like you more than I like p-popcorn.’ He wipes his eyes ‘I have a headache and you’re not here to make it better.’

‘I’ll be back soon, little one, I promise,’

‘Wolfie.’ Stiles frowns ‘I’m angry at you.’ And he throws the phone away leaving Peter to disconnect.

 

When Peter gets home, two days later Stiles runs to the door, and Peter gets to his knees for the hug, but Stiles stops himself, and crosses his arms with a huff. ‘You _left.’_ He sniffs, and Peter smiles softly

‘I’m here now, darling,’ he tilts his neck to the side slightly, and Stiles bashes into him, knocking him backwards, and Peter wraps his arms around him. They scent each other eagerly and Stiles nips at Peter’s neck.

‘Never go again!’ He cries, embracing him in a tight hug, and Peter holds him tighter, fiercely

‘I’ll always come back.’ He promises vehemently

…

…

…

In a universe far, far away…

Stiles can’t breathe, he doubles over, gulping in oxygen like a dying man, and the rain falls heavily. He’s soaked, and his backpacks soaked, and his skin is cold and clammy. He tries to peer through the rain, wiping water from his eyes, but the forest is dark, and murky and he shields his hands over his eyebrows but he can’t make out anything.

‘Peter!’ He roars hoarsely ‘Peter! Peter!’ He sinks to his knees, sobbing ‘Peter please, _please come back.’_ He cries, clutching at the mud, and the rain falls harder

Peter watches him, and steps out from the shadows, and touching Stiles’ shoulder, the nerd jerks at the touch, and hugs him fiercely ‘Stiles, you have to go,’ Peter whispers. He looks more natural in the rain. The v-neck clings to him, and his black jeans don’t even look wet. His hair is slicked back, and he looks tired and guilty ‘I won’t let you get any bad rep for this,’

‘Peter, my dad knows what self defence is. He was attacking me, you had to kill him-‘

‘I have to go.’

Stiles clutches him ‘I promise. I promise everything’s going to be okay but you have to trust me? Alright?’ His glasses were lost, and he’s squinting, and Peter thinks it’s the most adorable thing he’s ever seen.

‘Okay. Okay.’

‘You’re not going away for this. You tried to stop that guy from raping me, Peter,’ Stiles gives a frantic laugh ‘my dad would never lock you up. My god,’ he cups Peter’s face, and the rain torments them both ‘he’s going to revere you,’

Peter half smiles, and nods.

It’s going to be okay.

He has Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and comment- and if you prompted recently, would ya do it again? My inbox is an atrocious mess :) xx


End file.
